The New Hokage
by SakuraFoxFurry
Summary: Sakura Yakushi has become Hokage and her husband Kabuto Yakushi is her assistant. It is getting late and the playful kitty girl decides to give him a well deserved break. ;3


**The New Hokage / Paperwork**  
 **(I couldn't decide what to title it, lol...)**  
 **by Kaline Reine**  
 **for Sakura-chan! 3**

 **I really hope you like it, Happy Birthday! ^_^**

 **Oneshot**

 **(This is a birthday present from my friend Kaline Reine. I have her permission to post it! )**

The sounds of a pen scribbling on parchment could be heard, breaking the stark silence that had settled over the evening. Kabuto paused to look at the clock in the corner of his new office... It was getting late. He sat at his desk, isolated and alone. He'd been working on paperwork for most of the day. All of the stress he was under had really been eating away at him lately.

The only time he'd gotten a break was during the ceremony earlier. It was glorious... All of Konoha had gathered in order to welcome their new Hokage, Sakura Uchiha. He'd worn the biggest grin when his beloved wife had been made Hokage. It had finally happened for her, earlier that day. He'd believed in her all along, even though others didn't before. Sakura had proven herself to everyone at least a hundred times over. It was so nice to see the whole village finally acknowledging her efforts. All she'd ever wanted was to protect everyone, and now she would have that chance.

 _'I miss her...'_ He thought, while his hands worked vigorously to sift through the countless papers that littered his desk. _'But we've both been working very hard for this, and I can't let her down.'_

Kabuto knew all too well how hard it was to be in charge of everything. They were both responsible people. He knew how difficult her new job would be, and that was why he'd offered to help her in any way he could. He knew the village often needed his expertise when it came to medical Ninjutsu, but he'd already given the Hospital countless new techniques they could use to help heal the sick and the injured who were brought to them. Under the circumstances, they called him in fairly rarely these days.

So when Sakura had asked him to be her assistant and he'd happily accepted the job offer. He knew the Hokage's assistant always got paid very well for their service to the Hidden Leaf village... But it wasn't about the money. It was far more personal and dear to him than that.

She had worked so very hard to be where she was now, and always did her best to do what was right for everyone in the village. It was no wonder why the citizens of Konoha loved her so much. He knew everything she'd been through in the past. Most people would have given up long ago, if it happened to them. He would do everything within his power to support her and to help her, no matter what. Kabuto couldn't let her, or the villagers, down. He refused.

People knew better than to dare to disturb him when he was working on important matters like this... He had a tendency to get really angry and bite their heads off if he was bothered too much. He didn't mean to, but the stress just got to him sometimes. He'd been kind of overwhelmed lately.

As if mocking his very thoughts, he heard the sound of footsteps going down the hall...

 _'Keep walking, keep walking...'_ He thought.

But they didn't. They stopped. The clicking sounds came to a halt, right in front of the door to his office. He dreaded the moment when someone would come in and disturb him. But he knew it was inevitable.

Slowly, the door creaked open. The hinges sounded like they needed oiling. To his surprise, it wasn't one of the lesser assistants that served under him. He was met instead with a vision of pure loveliness... Shining golden eyes greeted his gaze, framed by long flowing silver hair. The woman's cute seal-point tipped kitty ears sat up straight and perky, and her long tail swished idly behind her.

It was his wife, Sakura, the sixth Hokage herself... She was wearing the same pink and gray yukata he'd gotten her back when they'd first met, all those years ago. It had to have been fate that united them. She'd been kidnapped by his Master, Orochimaru...

The dangerous snake Sannin had held her captive in his hidden lair, and Kabuto had been the only one there who was really nice to her at all. He was so kind to her back then, he'd been silently drawn to the sweet cat girl's natural radiance.

And even now, he couldn't stop himself from thinking, _'She is so beautiful...'_

Her silvery silken ears drooping downward slightly, her shyness in seeing him again already apparent, the way her tail twitched with mirth as she watched him, slowly making her way toward her husband...

"Hi sweetheart," He perked up the minute she entered and room and quietly closed the door behind her. "What can I do for you?"

She seemed to smile slyly at him, it was almost flirtatious. "It's not what you can do for me... It's what I can do for you." She joked.

"And what is that?"

"Well... We haven't really celebrated yet. I wanted to know if you'd like to go out tonight?"

"Sorry, I can't." Kabuto was back to business again. He adjusted his glasses. "I really have a lot of work to do. It will just have to wait 'til another time."

"That's alright," Sakura purred, already moving in, stalking her prey... "I guess it can't be helped."

Though he'd been trying so hard not to, he was quickly getting lost in her eyes. He held her amber gaze for what felt like hours, but it couldn't have been more than just a few seconds. He studied her movements, as she made her way across the room to him.

"I uhh..." Kabuto fumbled for words. Suddenly his tongue felt like sandpaper and he swallowed, hard. He was at a loss. "I can't right now... See, well um, you see this huge rack- I mean this huge stack of papers?" He gestured to

"Mm-hmm..." She nodded to affirm that she did indeed see it. That didn't mean it necessarily mattered to her, however.

"I have to get through all of it by the end of the week."

"You still have three more days," The cat girl giggled. "You'll get it all done on time. I have faith in you."

Without another word, Sakura came around to the other side of his desk. She stood beside him for a moment, before deciding that didn't suit her purpose. She slinked down into his lap, entwining her legs over his, and curling herself around him. Her husband felt her clinging onto him. He knew instantly that he wasn't going to get much work done right now.

"What's gotten into you?" Kabuto asked, feeling weird all of a sudden. Was this a Genjutsu of some kind? Nah, it couldn't be. After serving Orochimaru for so long, he'd learned how to pick up on them with practiced ease.

"Are you suuuuure you have lots of paperwork to do?" She purred delightedly, looking up at him and grinning.

Kabuto continued doing his paperwork. He had to reach around her, but he found that the pen scratched across the paper just the same as before. She was hardly an obstacle for him.

His wife squirmed around a bit, shifting herself into a more comfortable position in his lap. She sat facing him, with her head tucked into the crook of his neck. Her lips almost touched the skin there, just barely a breath away from sending shivers up and down his spine...

And that was when he noticed it.

 _'Sh-she... Oh my!'_ His face flushed a dark crimson. _'Sakura isn't wearing any panties! And she's sitting in my lap...'_

His eyes widened with the realization that she was only wearing the yukata, and that was it. It was even worse when she shuffled around. Despite all of this, his shaky hand continued to move the ink quill across the ninja scroll in front of him.

She could have easily ordered him to stop working on it, if she wanted. But she'd rather toy with him a little. For Sakura, there was nothing more exciting than trying her best to drive the man to distraction. She smirked, as she saw the 'ah-hah' moment filter across his face. Sakura loved getting these types of reactions out of him. It was too much fun!

"I..." He hesitated, but in the end his iron will persevered. "I... I do. I have lots to do, I mean..."

Kabuto was determined to get this work done as soon as possible. He loved her and felt he had to help her as much as he could. He didn't want to let her down, he adamantly refused. However, that didn't stop her determination one bit. She reached up and pulled his hair from it's ponytail, lightly batting at the loose strands as they fell. She was truly a kitten when she wanted to be.

"Why can't you realize that I'm doing all of this for _you?_ Please don't make this harder than it has to be..."

"Oh I have a feeling it's already pretty _hard_ , alright..." Sakura reached down and brushed her fingers over the hardness she felt under her thighs, squirming around in his lap even more. "I'm just getting comfy... Hehe..."

Her chest pressed against his. Her breasts made it difficult for him to reach around them to the desk... She teased him by nibbling his neck and trailing light kisses up and down his chest. She didn't even care that his shirt was in the way.

"Y-you're not playing fair!" Kabuto complained, putting the quill aside and placing his arms around her. "You really do know how to drive a man to distraction." He pulled her in for a kiss.

"Yes... You might say I know how to drive a _hard_ bargain!" She giggled.

He was already rock hard by then, unable to focus on anything other than her stunning body. Kabuto watched with interest as she then opened her yukata, giving him a full view of her assets. His gaze seemed to drink her in.

Sakura slid his pants down, playing with his prick as she did so. Her eyes were full of mischief... She slithered down his body, getting down on her knees before him. Her yukata was still open, and her luscious breasts spilled out onto his lap. She was no fool. The tent in his pants was obvious. He just couldn't get over the very hot thought that the Hokage herself was teasing him, about to give him a blowjob... That was what it looked like. Had any of the elders seen, they would have declared a scandal. They weren't supposed to be doing this... Not in his office, anyway.

His cock stood straight up when she pulled down his zipper. Her pink tongue came out, just barely licking the tip at first, slowly encasing it with her lips. His eyes sank closed, and he barely managed to stifle a moan.

Without warning, the door to his office suddenly opened.

"Oh shit!" Kabuto jumped, not enough to stop his wife from administering her affections, but enough to show that he was startled. "Shizune, you really scared me..."

The former assistant to the Hokage had let herself in without even knocking. "I'm so sorry, sir... Forgive me for disturbing you. I'll make sure I knock next time."

He'd expected Sakura to stop what she was doing. But she didn't... She'd positioned herself between him and his desk, with her back to the door. The cat girl had cleverly hidden herself under his desk. And she still had his cock in her mouth! Kabuto couldn't believe it... He had his pants unzipped and his prick down her throat, and here was this other woman trying to talk to him at a time like this. It was more than he could reasonably handle.

"I just came to check on you and make sure you heard the good news."

"O-ohh..." He tried to cover up his moan by making it sound like he was answering her. Sakura was still sucking on him, toying with him like she always did. "The good news? A-about Sakura?"

"Yep," Shizune smiled brightly, completely oblivious to what was actually going on under his desk. "It's about time she was finally made Hokage. The best part is, now Tsunade and I can retire and live the good life! Haha..."

"Yeah... Um... I'm really h-aaah..." He groaned again, gritting his teeth and trying to stop himself before he got carried away. "Ah-choo!" He feigned a sneeze. Another cover-up. "You'll have to excuse me, I haven't been feeling well. Seasonal allergies and all."

"Oh, that's okay. Hope you feel better. You should, I mean, now that you've been made the Hokage's assistant." She was still all smiles. "I hope you'll also extend my congratulations, if you see her. I haven't been able to find her all day."

He dearly hoped she wouldn't come around to his side of the desk. Kabuto knew he had to play his cards carefully... He was kind of grumpy and short with her, but it wasn't easy when he was so distracted.

He'd thought maybe she would stop and just hide until the interruption was gone, but no such luck. He could feel Sakura's talented mouth trying to screw with him even more. He should've known better... At the moment, he was worried that he might cum any minute. That definitely wouldn't be good with three people in the room.

"Sure I will," He smirked knowingly, shifting in his chair. "I was at the ceremony, so I know all about it. I'm really happy for her, but I just have a ton of paperwork to do right now. Would you mind coming back later?"

"Of course. Sorry, I'll leave you to your work." Shizune was still smiling like an idiot. "I just wanted to make sure everything is set up the way you want and that you have everything you need. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. It'll still be about another week or so, before I officially leave. It will all be in your hands after that point."

"Yes, it's fine. Everything is good. Thank you." He adjusted his glasses, trying to find anything to fidget with.

Shizune turned around, closing the door behind her. She wondered what was wrong, but she figured all of the added pressure recently must have really gotten to him... He breathed out a sigh of relief, once she'd finally left.

Faintly, Sakura picked up the sounds of Shizune exiting the building and locking up. They were safe now; she wouldn't be back. The cat girl looked up at her husband, smirking even with a mouthful of his manhood. He felt her tongue teasing the head while it was being sucked into her hot mouth. He was losing his damn mind!

"Sss-Sakura!" He cried, letting his head fall back against the back of his chair, making the leather squeak. "What do you think you're doing? We almost got caught! And what would you do then... It isn't right for the Hokage to- t-to... _Ahhh!_ "

She did not answer him. She was too busy sucking him off, and continued to do so for several minutes. She lubricated him with her saliva, ensuring that he was rock hard. Before she brought him over the edge, she stopped, noticing that he let out a little whine when she pulled her attentions away from him. Slowly, deliberately, she slid up his body. Kabuto felt his cock rubbing across her breasts, and his hands reached down to toy with them. He wasn't even completely in control of his actions anymore.

The cute girl was back in his lap. She opened her yukata, revealing her wet juicy folds to him. His hands immediately reached for her and she let him fondle her for a minute. She was glad their interruption was gone now.

Sakura sat down, her limber body sliding onto his throbbing member... He shifted his hips a little, unable to move much. She took control, riding him for a while. They were both lost to the sheer passion.

"That feels... so-ohhh good!" Kabuto moaned. "Oh my..."

"I know, you're amazing." She winked at him.

"Not what... I meant..."

It made her smirk, the way he was already so incoherent, just barely able to form words at all. His hard cock slipped in and out of her silken depths. She shimmied around in his lap with practiced ease. It was big, stretching her open and filling her completely. She really loved her husband and enjoyed doing things like this with him. And she loved it when he would thrust up into her warm, wet pussy.

The two began to pick up the pace and go a little faster. Sakura cold feel her climax already starting to build. Her tail wrapped around his waist, holding him close to her.

The cat girl's head fell back, and she moaned as he perfectly matched her rhythm, stroke for satisfying stroke. "Ohh Kabuto... It feels so good. You're so big and hard..."

"I love it when you talk dirty. Mmm..."

"Ahhh yes! Kabuto... More, more... Ahh!"

Her head fell back even further, her back bending along with her, until her silvery locks were spilling freely across the messy desk. Kabuto was loving this. He bit his bottom lip, unable to contain himself much longer. His paperwork was knocked onto the floor, but he didn't even care. He was far too lost in the moment and caught up in the feeling of his body inside of hers to give even half a damn about it.

Soon, he found just the right angle. Exploiting it, Kabuto moved his hips at a frantic pace. He managed to get up, still in mid-coitus, and pin her on her back against the desk.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused.

"Just what seems to be the thing you so desperately want..." It was his turn to smirk. He'd turned the tables on her, both figuratively and literally.

He found just the right angle, sending tingles down her spine. He had her pinned, unable to move or escape the thorough pounding she was receiving. He leaned forward and licked her breasts hotly, toying with her nipples with his free hand.

Sakura could take no more. She moaned in delight, as her orgasm hit her hard. Her contractions were milking the seed from his straining cock. The electricity between the two lovers was clearly visible, it showed through in each movement, in their every breath. They began to move as one, and then things got very tense...

And finally, it was over, as everything came together in a great crescendo of heightened pleasure.

He released into her silken core, crying out her name with wild abandon. "Ahhh! Sakuraaaa!"

"Oh, mmm... Kabuto..."

He withdrew from her, and Sakura sat up. He had to admit, she looked really good sitting on the edge of his work desk like that. Her hair was a mess but she was still beautiful. She had this ethereal glow about her right after sex. It was always a delight to see how those feline eyes lit up with love when she looked at him. That moment was majestic.

Kabuto wanted to take her again, but he knew he really did need to get back to work. He could forget about all that paperwork for a little while, but not for too long...

The first thing Sakura did after securing her kimono to a more decent state was get down in the floor. She was on her knees again, but this time picking up the papers that had slid off her husband's desk during their little tryst. Kabuto leaned down to help her. They placed them all back onto the desk neatly, without saying a word to each other. Sakura felt something brush her hand, and realized their hands were touching. The warmth of his touch caused her to blush.

She noticed he was smiling at her. She loved the way he smiled, returning it ten fold. It was nice knowing that they had each other to lean on. In this cold cruel world, where most people were so mean spirited toward one another... It was amazing just knowing they both had someone to count on, when they needed to.

Kabuto locked lips with her in a heated kiss, before he returned to the small stack of papers he'd been working on when she'd walked in.

"I'm going to clean up," She squeaked. The cat girl's face was still bright red. "I'll be right back!"

She made her way to the employee bathroom that was down the hall, just outside his office. They'd made a real mess tonight. Outside, her husband shook his head. It was cute seeing her this flustered during the afterglow.

When Sakura came back, she walked around to the other side of his desk. Standing behind him, she raked her fingernails lightly up and down his shoulders.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked her, with a smirk.

"Very much," His wife giggled. "And did you?"

"Of course... You're amazing. And I love you. I'm so happy they finally made you Hokage. It's about time."

"I love you too." She replied, already gently massaging his shoulders as they talked.

Kabuto had just finished the small stack of papers in front of him. Then he gestured to the large stack that still sat in the upper right corner of his desk.

"You can go home if you want to," Kabuto told her. "I mean, I really need to finish up more of this paperwork before I can leave."

"You can always finish the rest tomorrow, can't you? There will be plenty of time. For now, let's go home and rest. That's an order."

Her husband loved how adorable she could be. "I guess I can't refuse a direct order from the Hokage." He chuckled. "Okay."

Sakura's tail twitched happily, her ears perking up instantly at his words. She took his hand and led him playfully out the door. She knew security would be around to lock up after them. It was fun ditching her duties, just this once. She was always so responsible and level-headed... It wouldn't hurt just this one time.

But Kabuto wouldn't let it go. He smiled brightly, turning around to look at the huge stack of paperwork with dread, as he switched off the lights and locked the door. He was so happy with the way things had turned out.

"Let's go!"

The cat girl pulled him through the streets of Konoha, after dark. Not many people were out right now. The two left the office and raced back to the Uchiha mansion together.

And so the new Hokage went home, with her prize happily in tow...

 **THE END**


End file.
